


Kindred Spirits

by DaibhidC



Category: Discworld, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover Meme, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has unexpected help, and finds he has something in common with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Written for a crossover conversation meme on LJ

"I suppose I'm grateful for your help, Mistress Weatherwax," said the Doctor grudgingly, "But I still don't understand how you even knew it was a Dalek. I mean, the perception filter..."  
  
"'Perception filter'," sniffed Granny, "Just a fancy name for the fact people sees what they wants to see. If you actually _looks_ at it, you can see it's a big metal thing with bits sticking out. But most people don't bother."  
  
The Doctor actually looked impressed. "You know, I'm starting to think this is what I've been missing in my human companions all this time."  
  
Granny gave him a long look. "Someone what's as clever as you thinks you are?"  
  
"Not exactly. There's no such thing, anyway, although I suppose you might come close. "  
  
"Hmph. Someone what's prepared to argue with you?"  
  
"Oh, I've had plenty of those. No, someone who recognises that most humans are pudding brains!"


End file.
